charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmed talk:Blocking Policy
Certain people are too much about blocking people, if someone swears, who cares? This isn't a fantasy world where no one knows a few curse words, I've seen 5 year olds swear, it's no big deal. If someone edits an archived talk page, what's the big deal? The main reason archived talk pages were created was just to eliminate excessive discussion on a users talk page, it was created so that a user's talk page is more tidy. Blocking a user for uploading replica images? Something else that is no big deal, the can be simply removed. Blocking an admin or bureaucrat for locking an article? Admins and Bureaucrats are given this privilege to prevent unnecessary edits, there is nothing wrong with locking a page. Like it was stated before in policies, locking a page, if for an immediate prevention of a user vandalizing the article, is okay. Watch me be accused of "creating drama" by saying this, but it's interesting these policies were changed to justify HalliwellManor's block - and it is also interesting PerryPeverell was the last to edit this page, when he has broken at least 4 of these rules and has gone unpunished. HalliwellManor blocked PerryPeverell when he was GlennVP for 3 days a while ago because of his violation of previous rules but then someone unblocked him stating wiki staff asked the bureaucrats to - in my experience and discussions with wiki staff, ie Angela, Brandon, Merrystar, etc, they never ask bureaucrats to unblock someone or interfere in a wikis activities unless it is the last resort; Sarah Manley stepped in and unblocked HalliwellManor a while ago, that is what would have been done with GlennVP, the wiki staff never just ask bureaucrats or administrators to unblock someone, they do it themselves if like I said, it is the last resort. Removing HalliwellManor status for doing the exact same thing as PerryPeverell - locking articles, reverting edits, etc - but allowing PerryPeverell to keep his shows a blatant favoritism and special treatment, as is blocking HalliwellManor until May 6th, for "arguing" when if you look at past discussions and blogs, pretty much everyone is guilty of. PiperHollyCharmed 13:28, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ..Oh my god, dude stop complaining. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :If you don't like what you see on here, just leave and work on your wiki. You seriously would allow swearing? Really? Because even 5 year olds do it. That doesn't mean it should be allowed, se should give the good example, and not allow swearing. And the rule on blocking an admin/bureaucrat for locking an article is only when the article was locked for no valid reason. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 13:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :: I have not seen a five year old swear. However I 11/12 year old I have. That is the age limit, I don't view swearing as a big deal, I actually think it is a normal part of the English Language. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Still, we should give the good example and not allow any form of extreme swearing. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 15:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC)